


Full Circle

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Jossed, Kissing, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Teasing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Teasing

They danced, they ate the excellent buffet that Pepper had organized, they drank Tony's booze and the bottle of mead that Thor had brought from Asgard. They cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. They had time to sit and chat with their friends, and also for Clint to start to get to know his new sister-in-law. 

Eventually the party wound down, and everyone not a resident of Stark Tower headed home. Cap had very graciously offered to show Rachel to a guest suite, and Thor was staying for a few days as well. He seemed a little confused that the party was over so quickly, but cheered up when Bruce explained that he and Steve were cooking brunch for everyone the next morning.

Pepper was shooing Clint and Phil off to their own suite.

"Go, go! Enjoy your wedding night!"

"Yeah," added Tony, waving his glass at them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do... actually, on second thought - knock yourselves out!"

Phil was in a good enough mood to grin at him rather than glare, and wrapped an arm around his husband.

"Ready to call it a night?"

"Yes, absolutely."

They kissed in the elevator on the way to their floor. They kissed in the hallway in front of their door. They stepped into their suite and kissed again.

"We're married," Clint said.

"Yes."

"We got married."

"We sure did."

"Oh my God, Phil. We're married!"

"That we are." Phil was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too. Bed?"

"Oh yeah!" 

They peeled each other out of their clothing slowly, with more kisses and light touches of fingers and lips. They stretched out in bed together. 

"We're married," Phil whispered in Clint's ear. "You married me."

"Yep, and you married me." Clint dragged his left hand down Phil's back so that he could feel the warm metal of the gold band around his finger.

"I want..." Phil started to say something but stopped.

"I'm yours Phil, whatever you want, it's yours." Phil sighed and kissed Clint again.

"I want to take you home and lay you out on my bed and learn every inch of your body with my lips. I want to fuck you slow and deep, and then so fast and hard that we both scream as we come. I want to kiss you and hold you afterwards. I want you to stay the night, and make you breakfast in the morning..." Phil recited the words he'd said to Clint over three years ago, standing in his quarters on the Helicarrier, in the aftermath of a fucked-up mission.

Clint smiled. "You did all of that, eventually."

"Umm-hmm. Want to do more of it," Phil said, kissing the side of Clint's face, his ear, the corner of his eye, his hairline, and then down along his jaw.

Clint sighed, relaxed, let himself sink into the comfort of the soft mattress and Phil's loving attention.

"I'm yours Phil," he repeated.

Phil kissed the soft spot under the corner of his jaw, down his throat, under his chin. Up the other side of his face, the shell of his ear, as close as he could reach to the back of Clint's neck... His collarbone, the outlines of his muscular chest, his sensitive nipples.

Clint let a soft moan escape. Phil's lips trailed across his chest to his other nipple and kissed, licked, sucked. Clint moaned again, louder. 

Phil shifted, straddling Clint and trapping his head between lean strong forearms, looking into his eyes.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Phil kissed his mouth again, softly, then searchingly, then his lips trailed back down Clint's throat once more. Phil's dick was hard and jutting, leaving a soft wet trail on Clint's abdomen and occasionally bumping Clint's own hard cock. Phil moved above him, still on hands-and-knees, still lavishing kisses on Clint's neck and chest. Phil moved downwards with agonizing slowness, seemingly wanting to make good on his wish to kiss every single inch of Clint's skin. He laid a trail of kisses along each rib, first on one side of Clint's chest and then the other. He shifted down a fraction more and Clint moaned as the head of his cock was dragged through the soft wiry hair on Phil's chest.

"Love you," Phil whispered as he kissed across Clint's stomach and then stopped to investigate his belly button with nose and tongue. Clint moaned again as Phil's lips crossed to the jut of his hip-bone and dropped what felt like a hundred tiny soft kisses into the smooth hollow of skin there. Phil skirted Clint's groin and gave the same attention to the other hip.

"Phil," Clint moaned, "you're driving me crazy."

"Good," Phil said and rubbed his cheek cat-like along the hard length of Clint's cock before kissing it softly from base to tip. Clint was expecting to be surrounded by Phil's hot mouth, but he was disappointed. Instead Phil laid his lips on the tip for just a moment, and then kissed down the other side, before burying his nose in the soft folds of Clint's scrotum.

Clint just managed to stop from pushing his groin further into Phil's face. 

"Phil," he moaned again, as Phil explored the skin of his ballsack with lips and tongue. After what seemed an age, he felt Phil's lips on his inner thigh and moving downwards, away from his tight balls and hard, leaking cock.

"Phil, fuck, Phil, stop teasing me!" Clint moaned, this time arching his back and sliding down a little to put his balls back into contact with Phil's lips. Phil planted a kiss on his thigh and then moved, propping himself up and kissing Clint's stomach before looking up into his face.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to tease you, it's just..."

Clint laid one hand on Phil's cheek,

"What is it Phil?"

Phil's face was soft as he looked up at his husband and said, "It's our wedding night. I want it to last forever."

Clint couldn't help but smile back down at him,

"God, I love you so much, Phil," then he dropped his head back down on the pillow and said to the ceiling, "Go for it. If I die of blue balls, at least I'll die happy." 

Phil grinned, kissed the patch of Clint's stomach that was under his lips, and then shimmied back down to his thighs to resume where he had left off. Clint tried to relax and just let himself float on the sensations of Phil's lips caressing the skin of his thighs, his calves, and the soft, tender spots behind his knees. 

Clint sighed as Phil started to work his way back up, the throbbing in his cock and balls no less insistent, but endurable simply because it was something he was giving to Phil. Something Phil wanted, and had, obliquely, asked him for. He could never deny Phil anything. He felt Phil's lips on his cock, kissing up the length of the underside agonizingly slowly to the flare of the head, and then nibbling at it with lips and the tiniest touch of Phil's tongue. Clint moaned again, long and loud, but didn't move, didn't rub or thrust or in any way ask for more.

Phil lifted his head,

"What do you want, Clint?"

Clint didn't say, "Suck me, fuck me, anything, just let me come!" Instead he tried to relax, and said, "Whatever you want, Phil..."

"No," Phil punctuated with another tiny press of his lips to the head of Clint's cock. "No, Clint, tell me what you want."

Clint thought for a minute. "Keep kissing my dick like that while you work me open, and then fuck me. Long and slow and deep."

He could feel Phil's lips smiling against his dick as he quoted his words back at him.

"Long and slow and deep," Phil whispered, his voice low and filthy. "Sounds good."

Clint sighed and shifted to give Phil access and then sank back into the heavenly torture that was Phil's strong gentle fingers in his ass and soft nimble lips on his cock. Phil was keeping him right on the edge with kisses and nibbles and tiny swipes of a hot wet tongue; and probing, stretching fingers; and the occasional merest brush across his prostate. Through it all, Clint kept himself still, moaning quietly when he couldn't help it, but otherwise letting Phil have everything.

Just when he was thinking that it might actually be OK to spend the rest of eternity trapped with a hard dick and aching balls, so long as Phil kept kissing him and slowly twisting his fingers, Phil shifted back to his hands and knees.

He looked down at Clint with shining eyes,

"I love you."

"Love you too, Phil."

Phil settled himself between Clint's legs, and Clint hiked up and spread out his knees, letting Phil press in close. Clint felt the delicious nudge of the head of Phil's dick at his hole, and sighed, letting a long breath out. Phil slipped in easily, pressing slowly, inching in deeper and deeper. Clint wrapped his legs around Phil's back as he bottomed out, using his powerful muscles to pull Phil in as far as possible. 

Phil leaned down and kissed him. Long and slow and deep. And then started to fuck him. Long and slow and deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
